This invention relates generally to paint applicators and, more particularly, to a paint dispensing and storage kit for use in touching up painted surfaces.
Touching up scraped, scratched, or faded painted surfaces has conventionally required old paint cans to be opened and paint to be brushed onto the desired surface. This is an inconvenient and often messy procedure.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for either storing excess paint until needed or for applying touch-up paint in a more convenient manner. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a kit of paint storage and dispensing materials that is convenient and clean to use with little or no preparation or clean up.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a paint dispensing and storage kit that makes paint touch-up jobs quick, convenient, and requires little setup or clean up. Further, it is desirable to have a paint dispensing and storage kit that makes storage of multiple colors or types of paint convenient, organized, and keeps paint fresh for an extended period of time.